Sales
Sales * store ponies and shops ** some of them are time-limited *** and can be without discount if connected with what's hot stuff - thing is, discount still comes but a bit later * in-game purchases ** bits and gems ** flash sales (or were they called specials?) - one or several ponies/items, maybe gems, sometimes other resources ** bundles (hurr durr some general info and link to Bundles) Balloon Pop * 10x the chances - almost any non-store pony for week or less Collections * reward replacements for set period of time - not available if you have collection completed, link to Collections old Sales content: s.]] Sales are discounts offered periodically by Gameloft to encourage players to participate in the game. Sales are promoted through ads displayed at the start of gameplay, as well as with red "Sale" tags on the associated store in-game. Occasionally sales are unannounced with no sale tags at all. and are often offered at discounted prices, allowing players to get more in-game currency in exchange for real-world money than they would otherwise get. Occasionally, ponies are offered for sale. Generally, prices for ponies with a high Gem cost are slashed. It is wise to wait for sales for ponies that are required for quests, such as Rainbow Dash or even Aloe, as they can drastically reduce the amount of Gems a player needs to obtain them. Hawkeyejonjon's Promotions content with formatting and edits maybe: Promotions can come up at any time. It can be a Pony Promotion, Collection Reward, Limited Time Gem Balloon Pop Pony, Pop-up Pony, Flash Sale, or Store Promotion <- categorizing these Sales Pony Promotion This is when they put Regular/Promo ponies that can be bought at a cheaper price, but most of the time it’s a promo pony that goes on sale. Pop-up Pony This means that a not normal pony (aka Promo or Special) arrives in the store for a limited time but not on sale. It happens the most when a Limited Bundle pops up or What’s Hot (so I guess it's just time-limited pony but without discount - like Curio last week. Well this is usually accompanied with sale but for even more tight timespan. Can also bring out holiday stuff like Nightmare Night decor, on same conditions basically) Store Promotion (bits and gems) A Store Sale is when they discount gem or bit packs & it costs real cash. Most of the time, it pops up on a holiday. Flash Sale This can pop up at any time & can last up to 24hrs or less. It will cost real cash. Balloon Pop Promotions This is when they offer ponies for a limited time in the Gem Balloon Pop for 10 times the chances, or when they make the gem ballon pop cost 50% less during certain days, such as the valentines weekend. Collection Rewards In the collection book (under the collections tab), if you collect all the ponies in a collection you will get a reward for it and sometimes Gameloft will do a promo that raises the reward in any of them that they choose. Current Promotions aw yeah. Someone wants to maintain this, I know. Pony Promotion Collection Rewards See also * Events Category:Gameplay